


The End

by Mtap



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supergirl (TV 2015), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Other, Randomness, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtap/pseuds/Mtap
Summary: When a mysterious portal appears in the town of Hyrule, Jimin and his friends travel inside to discover what lies in the land known as The End.





	1. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While celebrating the MAMA festival, Hyrule is invaded by monsters from another dimension.

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Everyone was happy to celebrate the MAMA festival. A worried wizard looks down at the crowd, unable to bring out the excitement that he had been waiting for. 

Jimin looks out the window, watching over the happy children and cheerful adults. Eleven comes into the room, bringing a bag of eggos and throwing them at Jimin. 

"Sad?," Eleven asks. She walks over to Jimin, patting him on the back.

Jimin stays silent, but opens up his hand to reveal a spectral image of his friends. 

"I just wish I could see them again," Jimin said. He closes his hand and gets up. 

"Where are you going?," Eleven asks. She goes over to the bag of eggos, lifting one up with her mind. 

"I'm going to go do some thinking. . . if you want to find me, go to the memorial," Jimin said. He ran downstairs and out the door, knocking things over in the process. 

Eleven uses her powers to put the things back in place. She goes downstairs to cook some eggos but is stopped by a noise coming from upstairs. "Hello?," she hollers. Eleven slowly walks up the stairs, getting ready for anything come out of. She sees a door swinging back and forth at the end of the hallway. She holds out her hand to close the door, but is stopped by a portal, one she is familiar with. 

Out of the portal, a woman comes out, landing on her knees. She had blonde hair, a red cape, and an 'S' logo on her chest. 

"Kara!," Eleven says. She runs up to Kara, giving her a hug. 

"Oh, slow down kiddo!," Kara laughs. Eleven pulls away, giving a childish punch to Kara. 

"What are you doing here?," Eleven asks. 

"Well, I just wanted to drop by. I was too busy fighting a bunch of aliens and dealing with my cranky boss, I thought I'd get away from those things. You have any food?," Kara hurried down to the kitchen. She opens up the fridge and grabs a bunch of chips and drink and sets them on the counter. 

"How long will you stay?," Eleven opens up the pack of eggos and puts them into the toaster. 

"Maybe a couple of weeks. Hopefully more," Kara jumps on to the couch, landing on her back. "Where's Jimin?" 

"Memorial," Eleven replies. 

"Poor kid. I can't blame him for doing this every year," Kara turns on the TV and grabs the snacks. "Want to join me?<" 

The eggos popped out of the toaster. Eleven looks over at the eggos. "Yes." 

Jimin sits on a bench surrounded by many types of flowers. On the seat of the bench, names were carved into it. He brushes his hand over the names, remembering his past. 

An elf princess comes walking in the field of flowers. She had brown hair, white and purple dress, gloves. 

Jimin glances at the princess, standing up immediately.He bows. As the princess comes closer, Jimin holds the position. 

"Quit with the formality. Besides, we've known each other long enough to know I do not like this bowing or being called "Princess Zelda," she says. 

Jimin stands up. He glances behind Zelda, seeing all of the colorful lights and cheers that were happening. "Sorry. I just can't enjoy these years of loss and betrayal." 

Zelda laughs. She turns around to look at the lights. "Yeah, you can. You just don't want to. You feel ashamed that you were the only one alive and just can't bring yourself to cope with this." 

Jimin looks back at the names carved into the bench. He digs into his pocket and reveals a golden bracelet. He looks at the bracelet, thinking of his friends. "Maybe. Why did you even give this to me? Why me!? Were you aware of what would happen?" 

"One day you'll understand, but for now, all I can is there is more to discover in the world. When you are able to put this behind you, come see me," Zelda says. 

The sound of a bell rings along with a loud roar coming from the sky. A dragon appears. Eyes were purple, body as dark as night, and was carrying something on its back. It opened it's mouth and breathed purple fire along the town streets. 

"Evacuate the citizens! I'll hold it off!," Zelda says. She runs towards the danger. 

Jimin runs towards the gate while trying to avoid the catastrophe. While avoiding the mess, Jimin sees the purple fire turn people into obsidian statues. 

Eleven and Kara wait at the gate, helping the citizens escape. Kara uses her lasers to try and take down the dragon. There was no effect, but the dragon gets distracted and flies towards the gate. 

"Help the citizens escape!," Kara says. Kara flies up into the air, using her frost breath to slow down the dragon. The dragon vanishes, reappearing at the front of the gates. The dragon opens its mouth, preparing to open attack. Eleven quickly uses her powers and creates a telekinetic shield. Fire pushes against the shield, trying to breakthrough. 

The ground begins to shake. Cracks and houses begin to tumble. At the center of the town, a serpent emerges, destroying all of the obsidian statues in it's area. The dragon flew into the area, looking at the destruction it had cause. 

Zelda stood on top of a guard tower, preparing a shot with her light arrows. She aims it at the serpent, but isn't sure to take down the dragon first. She aims it at the dragon, and shoots. The arrow hits the stomach of the dragon, causing it to fall to the ground. White lights begin to emerge from the dragon, causing the citizens to cover their eyes. The dragon disappears, leaving behind a portal. 

The serpent turns its attention to Zelda, shooting an acid bubble at her. Zelda tries to prepare another shot, but is stopped by a person pushing her to the side. The person redirects the bubble at the serpent. The serpent flees into the portal left by the dragon. The bubble hits a building, melting it into small pieces. 

Citizens hug each other in relief, but sob over the ones they had lost. Zelda looks at the person, but is unable to identify who it is. The person disappears, jumping off into the destruction. 

Jimin comes running towards Eleven and Kara. He stops for breath, tired from running. Eleven pulls him closer and gives him a hug. 

"Jimin! I'm so glad you're alright!," Kara says, joining the hug. 

Jimin pulls away, looking at the portal. "I wish I had gotten here sooner." 

"It's okay. We handled things the best we can. . . almost," Kara says, looking at the destruction. 

Zelda comes running towards the them, worried. "Jimin! Come look at this!" 

Zelda leads Jimin and the others to the portal. The portal begins to slowly grow in size, devouring anything it comes over. 

Kara uses her frost breath at the portal, but there is no effect. "How are we going to stop this from growing?," Kara asks. 

"This may not be correct, but I think you guys have to go through it," Zelda says. She gives Jimin a necklace marked with the symbol of Hyrule. 

"What if it doesn't work?," Jimin asks. 

"There's no other option, but I can not go with you. I am this town's leader. I am their hope. I can't leave them behind," Zelda says, hugging Jimin. 

Eleven begins to cry, wiping her tears onto Kara. Kara pets her head to comfort her. 

Jimin looks at the necklace, thinking of what it means to him. "Okay. I'll go." 

He walks towards the portal, but is stopped by the footsteps of Kara and Eleven. 

"We're going with you," Eleven says. 

"No. I don't want to lose more people. Not again," Jimin says. 

"You won't. We'll protect you. Besides, we haven't had another journey together in forever," Kara smiles. They walk towards the portal together, holding hands. Jimin looks back at Jimin and smiles. 

"Good luck. Come back safely," Zelda waves. Jimin nods, and they jump through the portal. 


	2. Twilight Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon exiting the portal, Jimin, Eleven, and Kara step foot on an island known as the Twilight.

Jimin looks at his surroundings, seeing trees covered in sparkles, sky green, and his footsteps creating flowers every time he took a step. Kara held Eleven's hand, comforting her so she wouldn't be scared.

"It's so pretty," Eleven says, amazed by the nature of this land. 

"It is," Jimin says while looking at the sky. Something gets his attention. Green smoke could be seen a couple miles away. 

"Should we go to it?," Kara asks. 

Jimin and Eleven nod. 

"Okay, hang on," Kara says. She grabs Eleven and Jimin by their backpacks and flies towards the smoke. As the fly towards the smoke, more terrain catches their eye. A long pink river flowed towards the smoke. 

"Something about this place gives me chills," Jimin says. He looks down at the forest, worried what this land could be hiding. 

"Wait!," Kara stops, focusing her vision on a figure in a tree. The figure stares a Kara, but not appearing to be alive. 

"Kara! Look out!," Jimin yells. Kara looks behind her, seeing ice spikes being shot towards her. Kara uses her lasers to destroy the spikes, but the spikes dodge it. 

Kara attempts to fly away, but is unable to move. 

"Kara what's wrong!?," Eleven asks. She uses her powers to slow down the spikes.

"I-I can't move. It's like something is tying me down to the ground," Kara says. 

Jimin looks down, but sees nothing but trees. He looks closely, and sees an outline of an animal. No, it was a plant. The plant comes out from the trees. It was a flower that had sharp teeth in it's center, and navigated through the forest by latching it's roots onto surfaces. 

The plant releases poison darts, shooting it at Kara. 

Eleven is unable to keep the spikes off any longer and lets go, letting the spikes come to them. 

Just when the sharp objects were about to hit them, a figure comes flying in, kicking Jimin, Kara, and Eleven into a portal. The figure comes flying after them and closes the portal.

-/-

Jimin finds himself in a cave, all alone. The only light source were the purple crystals hanging on the ceiling. He looks behind and see a monster floating in the air, meditating. 

"Hello?," Jimin says, slowly approaching it. 

"Don't be scared. I promise I won't bite. . .," the monster says. 

Jimin stops walking. He began to be lifted up into the air and float towards the monster. "Where- - Where am I?" 

The monster sets Jimin on the floor. The monster turns around revealing it's face and body. It was all white but its tail was purple. It had three fingers and eyes that caused people to become stuck in an endless loop of confusion. 

"Somewhere safe. . . for now at least," it said. Jimin was worried what might happened to him. He noticed the monster didn't open its mouth when it spoke. It was like the voice was in his head. 

"Who are you? What are you? Where are my friends?," Jimin asks. 

"I'm Mewtwo. I don't know what I am and I don't know where your friends are. I am contacting you from far away, warning you about what's to come," it said. 

Jimin stops shivering, his fear turns into curiosity. "Go on." 

"I felt the energy from the portal you arrived in. Very strong. Many monsters would want to take control of what's on the other side," Mewtwo begins to form two little balls of energy in his hands, spinning them around. "But in order to get there, they need you." 

"What?! Why?" 

Mewtwo raises its hands and points it at Jimin. "You have a very rare gift, a gift I have not seen in centuries." 

Jimin starts to shake again, not wanting to believe what Mewtwo is saying. "What is it exactly?" 

"I'm sorry. We are out of time," Mewtwo says. -/- 

Jimin wakes up, finding himself in a wooden cabin. It was furnished with animal skin. Kara and Eleven sat at a table drinking tea. 

"Jimin!," Eleven says. She runs over to him, giving him a hug that makes them fall to the floor. 

"Where. . . Where are we?," Jimin asks. 

"You're in my house you idiot," an orange hair girl comes walking downstairs. She wore a white outfit with the edges being red. She held a sharp rapier by her side. 

Jimin is intimidated by her looks. "Were you that monster in my dreams? That white thing with a purple tail that has telepathic abilities?" 

Kara and Eleven look at Jimin in confusion, wondering what he's talking about. 

The girl lets out a cute giggle. "No, I'm not. I guess Mewtwo decided to drop you guys in my house." 

"Asuna has been telling us a lot of things about this place. Especially those ice spikes and that big plant monster," Kara says. She gets one last sip of the tea before dropping it in a sink. 

Asuna goes over to a counter and prepares some tea, hoping to calm Jimin down with it. "Yeah. That plant monster is the queen of this forest. Her name is Plantera. You're lucky she stood below the trees, or else she would have been enraged and you guys would have been dead." She finishes the tea and hands it over to Jimin. 

Jimin holds it in his hands, hoping to war himself up before taking a sip. "And those ice spikes?" 

Asuna makes a worried face. "Those were spikes from the Night King. He must have sensed your magical energy." 

Eleven looks over at the fireplace and sees the fire dying out. 

"I'll get more fire wood!" Kara says. 

"No. I can get it!," Eleven says. She runs out of the door, excited to get some wood. 

"That name intimidates me," Jimin says, getting shivers. 

"It should. He isn't human. He's a monster. An undead being controlling the army of the dead behind him. He even brings winter with him believe it or not," Asuna says. 

"Have you. . . have you seen him before?," Kara asks. 

Asuna looks down at a cut on her hand. It gave off a cold breeze whenever she touched it. Then she looked over at a picture on the wall of her and a boy. "Once." 

A silence fills the room. -/- 

Eleven wanders off into the woods, looking for small pieces of wood she can carry using her powers. 

She hears footsteps walking towards her. A shadowy figure. She turns around but doesn't see anything. 

Eleven brushes it off, thinking it was just her imagination. She turns around again. A hand comes in covering her mouth, stopping her from screening. 

"You're going to have a bad time," the man said. As Eleven's vision was getting blurry, she could hear him laughing. Before her vision went black, she saw a hooded figure. It looked like a skeleton, with blue smoke coming from it's eyes. 

"Jim. . . in," Eleven whispers.


	3. Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing Eleven is missing, Jimin, Kara and Asuna go look for her but are swept away by purple smoke. Eleven wakes up in a cell and sees someone she recognizes.

Eleven wakes up in a cold stone room filled with fog. She was feeling slightly nauseous and her vision was a little blurry. She tried standing up, but felt a force push her down, only able to sit and lay down.

Eleven could see a man sitting on the other side of the room. He was chained to the wall and had some sort of metal helmet on his face preventing her to identify who he was. The man was only breathing , and it seemed he couldn't move at all.

"He- Hello?," Eleven shivered. She reached her hand out, trying to use her powers to break the chain.

"Don't bother. . .," the man said. "I've tried for many years to break out of this hellhole but nothing works."

Eleven's eyes widened. She recognized that voice but didn't know the name or the face of the person. "It's you. You're that man from that recording Jimin plays every night."

The man's breathing slowed down. He was shaking. "Jim- Jimin?! Where is he?!" The man tried to run towards Eleven, but was pulled back by the chains.

The door opened. A woman with purple hair walked in. She wore glasses and had a white dress. The smell of human blood surrounded her.

"It's a good day today for more testing and more eating!," she says. She gave a short glance at Eleven before walking towards the man.

The man appeared to fear her, immediately staying still and stopped breathing. "What do you want now?"

A red tentacle came out of the woman's lower back and flew towards the man, stopping in between his eyes.

"Now darling. What did I say about that attitude? You're always so forgetful!," she teased. She rubbed her hand around the helmet.

The woman stopped her hand at bottom of the helmet and lifted titled his head up. She gave Eleven a sinister. "Learn from this man child, or else you'll be a nice meal." 

A blue light surrounded them. Eleven started intently at the man, trying to remember who he was. She remembered all the moments she saw Jimin and the man hang out and how happy they both were. Then it hit her. She reached out her hand to the man. "Jungkook!" she yelled. The man looked at Eleven, feeling joy and sadness before disappearing into the light.

-/-

Asuna goes upstairs and into the attic, looking for an old photo album.

Kara and Jimin wait patiently but notice it's been a whole hour since Eleven left.

"Where's Eleven?," Jimin asks. He knows something isn't right and runs outside. He looks around the cabin, but finds no traces of her. 

Kara looked around using her vision to see through the trees. She notices a small crater a couple of yards from the cabin. In the crater, an outline of a body was shown, but there were no footprints leaving the crater.

Asuna comes down stairs with the photo album and sets in on the table. 

"We have to go, Kara demands.

Jimin comes rushing in, tired from searching. "I-I can't find her. I think she's been taken or she ran away."

"Why would she run away?," Asuna asks.

"She didn't. She's been kidnapped," Kara says.

"How can you be so sure?," Jimin asks.

"There's a small crater a couple of yards from here. I saw a small outline of a body in the dirt, about the size of Eleven. There were footprints going into the crater, but none leaving it. Either they flew or teleported away," Kara explains.

"Then let's go look for her," Jimin grabs his bag and puts it on.

"Jimin we don't even know where to search. She could be miles away, or even in a different land," Asuna warns.

"If you don't want to come, then fine," Jimin says, walking up to the door. As he reaches for the door handle, the cabin begins to feel dark, cold. Purple smoke appears from upstairs, slowly spreading.

Jimin attempts to open the door, but is knocked down by a gust of wind. Kara tries to use her frost breath, but is stopped when the smoke grabs her, dragging her into it.

Asuna is unfazed, walking into the smoke. 

Jimin is dragged into the smoke, feeling a sense of fear.

-/-

Jungkook is dragged into the room by the woman, covered in blood. His helmet was off.

"Wow darling that was great! You were really tame!," the woman laughed. She threw Jungkook to the ground and pinned him down with her tentacle, stabbing him in his chest. Blood spurred from his mouth and from his chest. 

Eleven wakes up, seeing Jungkook in pain. 

"No!," Eleven yelled. The woman is thrown to the wall, bleeding from her head. 

"You little-," the woman runs to Eleven and prepares to stab Eleven. She is stopped by an animal that appears in the room. It was a frog wearing a blue shirt. It's expression was really sad.

"Rize, master wants to see you," the frog said. It's mouth wasn't moving when it spoke. Eleven felt it's voice in her head.

"Goddammit Pepe, could you barge in at any right moment?," Rize yelled. She steps away from Eleven and walks to the door. She puts her hand on Pepe's shoulder and glares at Eleven. "Don't feel like you're off the hook." 

Pepe began to move his hand in a circular motion, creating some circles with symbols in the middle. The symbols surrounded them, before vanishing along with them.

"You shouldn't save me," Jungkook said. He tries to wipe the blood off of him but it seems he just made it worse.

"But. . . you could have died," Eleven said.

Jungkook lifts up his shirt, revealing a hole in his chest, slowly regenerating itself. "No, I can't. I'm a monster" 

"What. . What's happening?," Eleven asked. She tries to help Jungkook, but is pulled back by a force.

"Nothing is happening. I'm a monster. An abomination. A mistake," Jungkook explains. By the time he had stopped talking, the hole was already gone. No scars. It was like he had never been stabbed. 

Eleven tries to focus her on something that was stopping her from moving. "I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Don't worry. We won't be here for long," Jungkook assures. He tilts his head back and smiles.

An explosion is heard from outside. Guards can be heard yelling and firing some sort of missiles. The wall begins to collapse. 

Eleven looks up, seeing a giant naked human gazing at her. "Wha- What is that?"

Jungkook was calm during all of this. "About time." He laughed.

The giant grabbed Eleven and Jungkook. Nothing was keeping her down and she could finally stand up. It gently laid them on it's head and began leaping from building to building. 

The city they were in was terrible. It was all dark and red thunder was everywhere. This placed seem familiar to Eleven. She begins to feel terrified.

"We have to get out of this place!," Eleven yells.

"Woah, calm down. We are getting out right now!," Jungkook attempts to calm her down, giving her a hug.

"No. . . we have to get out of this place. This world, this dimension," Eleven begins to freak out, trying to jump off the titan. Jungkook holds Eleven down.

"Why? We don't have a way out. The scariest thing here is that place we were in," Jungkook says.

"No. . . it isn't. It's-," a strange sound is heard from afar. "It's here." Eleven says.

They look back at the city they escaped from, seeing it on fire and in chaos. A giant shadow hovers over the city, staring at the mass destruction. 

"What is that thing?," Jungkook asks. 

"This is his dimension. He owns this world. We're intruding it," Eleven explains.

"Eren! Can you go any faster? We have to get to the wall!," Jungkook demands. 

The giant begins to run faster, jumping over trees and boulders. They run off into a forest, not knowing they are being followed by a hooded figure.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
